Earth Magic
Earth Magic, or sometimes called active powers, come from the forces and Earth and nature, granting pure witches with the ability to control every element and cause movement with means of the mind. This is the first and original form of withcraft as well as a common and the most popular use of witchcraft today because the witch is already in possession of the magic and can easily access without any spell, incantation, or witch tools. Unlike the other forms of witchcraft, only pure witches and Hybrids can access Earth Magic because Surgos and Practitioners are not considered real witches and are not servants of nature. Hybrids are not completely, either, but their witch half allows Earth Magic. Pure witches are the only ones who can advance their Earth Magic, however, but Surgos are not able to. This is another example of Hybrids being held back from their true potential because of their Surgo half. This is the purest form of magic as it allows witches to serve the Earth by directly using and channeling elemtns of it. It is also less exhauting than the other forms of Magic, but it requires training and mental stapability as crazed and erratic emotions can cause you to channel the magic unknowingly in a violent way. __TOC__ List of Earth Magic *'Fire (Pyrokinesis)' - Control over the flames, fire, or even heat of an object. This magic is used frequently as it is most lethal during battles. However, it can become extremely dangerous and can lead to destruction and death without concentration. Higher level witches have been shown to project fire in many ways; their hands and even into small fireballs. Fire is associated with strong, bold emotions such as anger, rage, and passion. *'Air (Aerokinesis) '- Control over gusts of wind and air. This magic is sometimes used similiarly to telekinesis to throw people back, but it can cover a wider range and can get messy because of this. The old witches used this manipulation to cleanse the environment. Air is associated with whole, strong-willed emotions. *'Water (Hydrokinesis)' - Control over liquids and bodies of water. This manipulation is not used very often, but the old witches used it greatly to restore and plant trees and flowers. However, with the right power, it can be shown to be dangerous. Water is associated with calm, soothing, feelings. *'Earth (Geokinesis)' - Control over minerals and earth movements. This is perhaps the most powerful and dangerous magic as you can cause earthquakes, tremors, eruptions, and more. This being the reason why most witches are not able to access it because of its need of great training and skill, or do not because of the effects. Earth is associated with strength, power, and firmness. *'Movement (Telekinesis)' - While this doesn't directly involve the earth, it represents all things moving and continuing, giving the witch control to move people and objects with the mere mind. This is the most used magic throughout the series because it is quite simple and learned first. Also, it allows you to access many feats and do many things, especially during battle.